Yugioh Meme!
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: It's the one on devart in writing form :D it's nanowrimo, why am i on ff? i had the wrong story on here, how embarrassing. thanks for catching it SennenCharizardGirl


**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Ooh, um, shit this is hard.

YAMI

and Yami Bakura (he'd be first but he keeps raping me in my dreams, so…no.)

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

"Are…you okay?" Yami asked the incredibly shocked fan girl standing in front of him.

"AIEE!!" She shouted, and then leapt onto him, wrapping herself around him.

"SHIT! GET OFF!" Yami cried out, swatting uselessly at the fan girl. She sighed happily.

"Squeeee…" She smiled. Yami Bakura walked into the room holding a soda.

"Yami what the hell is attached to you?" He asked. The fangirl's eyes widened.

"Gasp! AIEEEEEEE!!!" She shouted, then hurled herself at Bakura, causing him to drop his soda as she attached herself to him.

"MOTHER FUCKER GET IT OFF!" Bakura shouted. Yami laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that." The fan girl buried her face in Bakura's white hair.

"Squeeeee…"

(Christ that was a mini fic. I'm sticking with labeled dialogue from now on.)

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"…Yami?" Bakura  
"…yes Bakura?" Yami

"…why is that male mystical elf staring at me?" Bakura

"Mr. Scott, why have we beamed aboard these two young men with strange hair styles?" Spock

"I cannae tell ye, Meester Spock." Scotty  
"SPOCK! WE'RE IN STAR TREK?" Bakura

"Well, this is different. Hopefully we won't have to save the world again." Yami  
"Fascinatingly illogical." Spock

_**PAIRINGS!!!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lovebirds?**

I like every single GAY pairing. And Anzu with Marik or Malik is cool too if you like straight stuff.

Currently in love with Darkshipping, Rivalshipping, Minorshipping, Bronzeshipping, Wishshipping, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Peachshipping, Puppyshipping and Silentshipping. (Not all at the same time, of course)

I'll go with…RIVALSHIPPING :D

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

"I like you." Kaiba stated firmly (and rather randomly.)  
"Wha..MMPH!" Yugi was cut off by Kaiba kissing him.

**What would their first date be like?**

"Really, Kaiba this is much to fancy."  
"My name is Seto. And you're blushing."  
"Because you made me cross dress in public!"

"Do you want to come out to the tabloids?"

"…"

"…you're blushing again."  
"SHUT UP!"

"Heh, your voice cracked up. You sounded like a girl."  
"Die Seto Kaiba!"  
"Put the knife down, Yugi!"

**Now…dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!!**

"Why do you wear your coat on your shoulders?"

"Why do you wear you belts on your arms?"  
"Touché. Hey, you're doing the blushing thing agai-I THOUGHT YAMI CONFISCATED YOUR KNIFE!"

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!!!**

"Hello World. My name is Bakura. I have hijacked this national television news station to let you know that someone's taken my Necrofear card and if you don't return it, I'm going to start kill people. MWA HA HA die."

"BAKURA! Gomen-nasai, world. Baka Bakura. Baka BAKA BAKA!"  
"Owie Ryou that hurts! I want my Necrofear!!"

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

(teenagers…I break rules sometimes.)

"YOU KILLED MY KURIBOH ASSHOLE!"

"You killed my family!"  
"My dad did, not me!"  
"And I give a crap?"

"Don't swear in front of a god!"

"Uh HUH. You just swore."  
"In the future I'm gonna trap you in a gay dar, and we'll live for 3 to 5 thousand years (depending on the version) in piece of jewelry then we'll possess teenaged boys bodies to try to kill each other and then later on after season five we'll use their bodies to have sex!"

"… you want to make out?"

"…my kuriboh's still dead, bitch. you have to wait 3 to 5 thousand years now."

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"BAKURA COME OUT OF THERE!"  
"Sir, is your brother retarded?"

"No!"

"Why has he locked himself in a freezer and is eating raw meat?"

"He's…special."

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"You dance in that maid dress Kaiba!! Woohoo!"  
"Must. Not. Hurl. Self. Out. Window."

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Yami wins. Bakura stabs the television. SO the television is the chump here.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

I'm Not Okay by MCR

_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

"Have you seen Ryou lately?" Shizuka asked Anzu as they walked down the hall.

"I know! He is such a freak!" She responded, "He's almost as freaky as his freaky dead boyfriend Bakura Touzouki!" The two girls continued down the hallway. A shadow detached from the wall. It was Ryou Bakura, dressed in black. A tear slid down his face.

"I'm not okay guys. Thanks for asking." He whispered, putting his hand in his pocket and touching a photograph of him and Bakura, then walking briskly down the hallway, in the opposite direction of his so called friends.

I tag anyone who wishes to do this! I got it from Comicbookfan :D


End file.
